1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to aircraft indicating systems, and more particularly, to flight situation displays involving multiple flight parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pilot error contributes to many aviation accidents. A significant portion of pilot error has basis in misinterpretation of flight data indicators provided by cockpit instrumentation and at times insufficient data provided to the pilot by the flight data indicators regarding the flight situation of the aircraft. Proper interpretation of flight data indicators depends on pilot skill and basic human factors. Conventional implementations of flight data indicators have been somewhat improved to lessen the potential for misinterpretation. Unfortunately these implementations of conventional flight data indicators still are unnecessarily complex, prone for misinterpretation, and insufficient to convey a fully representative flight situation of an aircraft.